Pokemon Adventures: Championship of Champions
by Anais Belle
Summary: 10 years, and many adventures, have passed for our favorite trainers, but there will still be one last journey ahead of them. This time around will be a special event, held once every 50 years, the Championship of Champions, bringing in challenges both old and new. And who is this new trainer to be coming along with them?
1. Prologue: Goodbye Junior Cup, Hello Adve

Night fell and she couldn't sleep. The boat would board at sunrise, and still she could not ease her restless mind.

"Pip?"

"Rest now Piplup. We have a long trip ahead of us."

She knew it was true, far truer than her heart would believe.

"Dawn?"

She startled, arms tightening around her favored Pokemon.

"Hey Ash."

Her response was quiet as she fought to calm herself. The adrenaline from her earlier battle had long since passed and goodbye was upon them. A goodbye she feared was much more permanent than she wished it to be.

A part of her panicked, bringing her back to a time where overconfidence covered fear and only one could help her through.

"Everything okay?"

"No," she answered, before catching herself and continuing, "No, I'm just fine."

She loosened her grip on Piplup when the pokemon began its struggle, watching as he and Pikachu walked off into the gardens, though still within sight of their masters.

Ash shifted, hat tilting and hiding his face in shadows.

"This is really it, huh?"

Dawn looked at him in surprise. With all the joys of a new adventure, even when he left to Kanto after their own journey together coming to an end, she'd never seen such a sadness come from him.

"You feel it too, don't you?"

She did, and that's what held her tongue. She felt like it was over. Despite how strongly their bonds were from their time together and the many adventures they had along the way, she felt that this would be the end, the last time they'd see each other for a very long time, even if they promised otherwise.

But she couldn't speak this out loud. Instead, she kissed him.

It was a hard kiss, filled with sadness, anger and desperation. A closed-mouth kiss that she never wanted to end and they both ignored the mess of tears as they grasped at each other, slowly gathering up courage to move forward and take another step closer, determined at least to have this one night.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Dawn

"You have to take me."

Dawn closed her eye for just a moment to keep them from at the dramatic tone Cordelia seemed to take on tonight. Not that her daughter would close her mouth long enough to notice. She felt much calmer as she opened them again, taking in every other word of her incessant begging as she put on last minute touch ups for her performance.

"It'll be fun! I'll be good, I promise. No need to worry."

'That's when I worry most.'

The thought echoed in her head like a forgotten memory. She could still see her mother, hear her teasing tone and could now understand where she was coming from. Which reminded her …

"I'm sure that's true," she started, hoping a little give would allow for a change in the topic, "and perhaps I'll give it some thought to it as we head into Twinleaf Town. Your grandmother's been missing you."

At 9 years old, Cordelia was a particularly stubborn girl. Still too young to register as a pokemon trainer or coordinator, she still held a fascination for them and took every opportunity she could to be involved. This trip seemed to be one Dawn couldn't talk her errant child out of.

It was barely a week ago when she'd received the invitation. She'd been traveling through Jubilife City while headed home, wanting to see the last competition before the Grand Festival occurred. She'd heard rumors that the event of the century was occurring but ignored it wanting to rest for the next few month's, taking a break from coordinating to focus on her fashion line. She'd long since stopped competing but, like her mother, she went into teaching, as well as guest judging for unofficial Pokemon Contests.

When she woke that morning, it was to the voices of Cordy and Cynthia, who was still Champion of Sinnoh region - one of the longest holders of such a title in history. This wasn't an unusual occurrence as Cynthia had become a very close friend and was named Cordelia's godmother. What was unusual, however, was the level of excitement so early in the morning, which made her pay closer attention - Cordy was much more difficult to wake than Dawn ever was.

On her way to say her greetings, Dawn caught sight of the invite, torn with haste, offering her a chance to compete with the chosen select. A trainor along side a coordinator, competing to take on the champion of their choice from any participating region in a tag team match of both coordination and brute force. Such a competition was held once every 50 years for those with the greatest experience beneath their belts. It's been known to bring many elite competitors out of retirement to battle once more.

Dawn understood quickly what caused her little girl's excitement and she wished she had followed through when she told the young girl she did not want to join in, but she tended she had a difficult time saying no.

"Cordelia."

Dawn sighed, eyes tracking her child through the mirror once she had stopped speaking. Not that she would stop for long… She hadn't stopped in weeks.

"I'm going to be so very busy if i become a part of this, having to restart a training regimen and coordinate performances and you're still too young to be on your own. Your grandmother decided not to compete and she said she'll bring you up there when the semi-finals are scheduled to begin. You won't miss anything. Promise."

Cordelia pouted. Dawn could feel the heavy stare as she put on last minute touches before they left for the show.

"But…"

"No."

"B-"

"No."

"Mom."

"Cordelia."

They huffed, twin sighs making its way into silence.

"Your journey," she started, taking the young girl's hands into her own, "will begin soon enough." It was like looking from one mirror to another, though this one showed a look into her distant past.

"This journey will be the best one ever," she continued, "the start of all journeys, with just you and your chosen pokemon."

"Piplup!" Piplup piped up from his seat in the corner, fin to his heart as he garnered their attention.

"Like you, Piplup."

Standing slowly, she smiled at her own chosen, who'd barely changed after all these years, though his ego worsened once he had a hyperactive Cordelia to take care of

"Come now, the both of you. This conversation is over with. Let's go to see the show."


	3. Chapter 2: A Change in the Wind

"I just don't get it."

Dawn was slow to awake this morning. She could hear the sounds of the city around her and the whispered words of her daughter - of whom, it seems, was not looking for a response.

"I mean," the girl continues, "mom has to be out of her mind to think I'd miss this. And anyway, I can't just let her go out on her own. I mean, to go see a contest is one thing, but to train to be in one? Nuh uh."

"Pip!"

That was unexpected. Oddly enough, Dawn thought to herself, the tone Cordy help spoke less of missing out on excitement and more of a worry that did not fit for a girl her age.

"I mean."

Dawn strained her ears to be sure to hear all her child had to say. If invaded Cordelia's privacy, yes, bit it also saddened dawn that this could not be brought to her attention.

"I heard mom and dad arguing. About me, I think. And dad said he wasn't going to be able to come back until the Grand Festival before, and I would have definitely stayed with Grandma Johanna, not that I wanted to miss the tournament - which was awesome by the way - but I couldn't leave her alone.

"And now…"

The girl paused and Dawn held her breath.

"I heard her crying about it to Grandma Johanna. About us and having to do it all again and I don't think…I don't think it's all that bad but I can't let her go on her own. It's too dangerous.

"And anyway," the eyeroll was noticeable even though her eyes closed, "How can she battle without her number one fan, right Piplup?"

"Plup!"

The two climbed into the bed with Dawn, giving her the chance to focus and an excuse to act as though she was waking. She rolled over, smothering the giggling child with tickles and kisses. Finally she let up, the two gasping for breath.

"I love you, ya know."

Cordy nodded and Dawn brushed back her hair.

"Now, up with you. We've got a few things to talk about if you're taking this trip with me."

"Mom. I already know. Stay on the path," she counted on her hands, "Keep the pokephone free at all times, stay in sight of you or Piplup and if I see a pokemon, don't run unless it comes first."

True as those words were, things would be a whole lot trickier this time around and Dawn told her daughter so.

"How?"

"Well," the other replied, prepping for the day ahead, "It's been a few years since any of my pokemon have been in an active battle while others, I'm sure, have not put it aside for as long as I. I mean, if I hadn't …"

"If you didn't have me you mean."

The two locked eyes in the mirror and Dawn stiffened her stance, shaking her head.

"Not true. You were the best thing that happened to me."

"It is true. I know how much you liked traveling and competing and you had to stop because of me."

"No! I stopped because I had an opportunity of a lifetime to study pokemon fashion and eventually I moved a way for awhile. Once I won Sinnoh's Grand Festival I decided to retire and put more focus into a greater adventure. Raising you."

Cordy blushed, not used to the emotions pouring from her mother.

"But," she started again, "my invitation came not from my battle experience. While my name is known my invite is due to knowing too many people are known for much more."

"Not true."

"Is too," Dawn cut in quickly, "And because of that many of my pokemon are also out of shape. The performances we still do is well and good but we need to also get battle ready again. Fastest way is to battle in the wild, taking side routes through forests and caves - more dangerous than the direct routes that are heavy patrolled for those traveling with unlicensed companions like you."

She poked the young one.

"So the rules will be stricter, yes, but," Dawn began to dig in her bads and she could hear the bed shifting as Cordy attempted to look in as well.

"Close your eyes."

"B-"

"Eyes. Closed. Now."

When she was sure the young girl was no longer peeking, she turned, placing to items on the bed before her.

"Okay."

Cordy peeked, one eye at a time.

"Oh, Arceus, you've got to be…"

Before her were two items, the first a pokedex and the second a pokeball.

"The pokemon is one that me and your grandmother was training, and it WAS supposed to be a gift for you after your first gym badge or contest ribbon. But, after a lot of paperwork and promises, I was able to give this to you."

Cordy jumped, nearly tackling her mother over.

"It's temporary," Dawn laughed, "Just long enough to get from here to the contests and only for your own protection. You wont be able to catch any pokemon or have any trainer battles until your ten and you can register officially. And it'll be alot harder than a starter pokemon, so I'll be taking it back once this thing is done."

"But-"

"Just," she reached for the ball, "for a little while.

"Now," she passed it over, "Go ahead and see."

Cordy pressed against the white release button gently, listening to the soft beep as the ball enlarged the opened, freeing the pokemon from within.

"Ursa."


End file.
